This invention relates generally to a transaxle. More particularly, it is directed to a transaxle which incorporates a multi-stage final drive assembly. The transaxle is especially adapted for use in a modern, downsized front-wheel drive vehicle.
In rear-wheel-drive vehicles, the size of the transmission, final drive assembly and differential generally are not critical. However, as modern vehicles are downsized and designed for front-wheel drive, these components, collectively referred to as a transaxle, are packaged in a single housing and, along with other components, are enclosed in the engine compartment between the front wheels. As space in the engine compartment is at a premium, the size of the housing package is critical.
In addition, it is recognized generally today that the provision of an overdrive speed ratio is an important feature in a transmission. In the typical manual transmission, it is desirable to provide five forward speed ratios and a reverse speed ratio, with fifth being an overdrive ratio. To provide overdrive, an overdrive gear set produces a speed increase. Power then is directed to the final drive assembly which, in turn, produces a speed reduction. If it were possible to avoid this increase and reduction, the size of the gears, and thus the housing package of the transaxle could be made more compact.
There is a need in the art for a transaxle which includes an overdrive speed ratio, but which minimizes the sizes of the gears, thereby optimizing the entire housing package.